La despistada Alice
by Monika Pananini Weismann
Summary: ¡Es el cumpleaños de Alice! Sus amigas han preparado una torta de reyes, que trae felicidad a quien tenga la moneda, o...tal vez esa "moneda" no trae nada de felicidad... Nyo! OoC y muerte de un personaje, inspirado en La despistada Carrie del juego Ib. (No sabría si considerarlo K o T, así que lo dejé en rating T)


Hello! Wah! Por fin actualizo y no son más que pequeños drables/one-shots :B pero bueno, vengo con algo que se me ocurrió mientras jugaba por undécima vez Ib (¡ES A-DIC-TI-VO! Y eh sacado TODOS los finales, inclusive de los que sacaron hace pocos meses *n*)

Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tampoco ya que solo es una adaptación estas lindas chicas hehe~ disfruten!

* * *

Hoy era el cumpleaños de la pequeña Alice, una niña de ahora 9 años, delgada, piel algo pálida, cabellos dorado opaco a juego con unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda y unas gruesas cejas que, aunque no lo crean, hacían que se viera muy linda, su personalidad era de una señora adulta, muy bien comportada, aunque seguía siendo la pequeña y _despistada_ niña que se supone que es.

-¡Alice! Happy Birthday swetie!- Gritaba su amiga americana, y dueña de la casa en la que estaban, Amelia, que traía consigo la sabrosa torta de la ojiesmeralda.

-Happy birthday Alice!- Las amigas de esta parecían llegar en manada, pues eran cada vez más las que llegaban a la casa de Amelia.

-Thank you girls…s-son un amor…-

-Hehe~ Alice! ¿A que no sabes quien hizo este delicioso pastel? ¡OBVIO! ¡LA HEROÍNA DE YO! HAHAHAHA-

-T-Thank you-

-¡Alice, Alice, adivina, adivina!-

-¿Q-Que?-

-Esta no es una torta normal, es una… ¡TORTA DE REYES!-Exclamaba una de sus amigas

-¡Sip! Dentro tiene una moneda, muy pequeña eso sí, y quien la coma… ¡TENDRÁ MUCHA FELICIDAD Y BUENA SUERTE!- Amelia saltaba y saltaba de la emoción, esa idea de su amiga Isabel había sido lo mejor que le había dado.

-E-Eso es interesante…ok-

El tiempo pasó rápido, cantaron varias canciones de cumpleaños, jugaron y de un momento a otro olvidaron la exquisita torta que tenían en casa.

-Amelia…pronto vendrán por mi y aun no hemos partido la torta…tengo hambre~-

-Oh, es cierto, ¿podría ya cortar la torta y comer todas?- La de grandes cejas cortó el pastel, repartiendo a todas sus amigas un trozo igual.

Todas comían el pastel tranquilamente disfrutando del sabor, menos la americana, que se empeñaba en encontrar la dichosa moneda.

-Cofcof c-creo que tragué algo du-duro- Alice bebió su vaso de leche, logrando pasar aquella cosa que casi se atoraba en su garganta.

-¡Seguro es la moneda! Felicidades linda, tendrás buena suerte-

Llegó la hora de que todas se iban a sus casas, Alice y Amelia eran las únicas que quedaban en casa, ya que tendrían una pijamada especial.

-Levantaré las cosas, Alice, si no te importa, ¿puedes ayudarme de ese lado?-

-Sure-

Las dos tarareaban sus canciones favoritas, Amelia llevó la bandeja con aquel cuchillo utilizado para cortar la deliciosa torta a la cocina, viendo como su madre estaba preocupada por algo.

-Momy? What's up?-

-¿Eh? Ah, no pasa nada swettie…es solo que…la llave del estudio…no la encuentro, y tu padre se enfadará y n-no sé qué hacer-

-Pero la llave siempre está en esta me…una…mo-mone…¿entonces l-lo que estaba en la torta…?-

-Tu padre se va a enfadar si no la encuentro…- La delicada mujer salió de la cocina buscando aquel objeto de metal, mientras su hija miraba con terror la moneda

-…He…he...hehehehe~ tonta Ame~ ¡te equivocaste!... ¿a-ahora que voy a hacer?- El cuchillo había resbalado de la bandeja, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente- …Hehehe~ ¡Ya se! Ahora, a por la llave~…Alice~! ¿Dónde estás?-

La pequeña niña iba hacia donde estaba su amiga, la cual le daba la espalda y no podía verle.

-Estoy aquí, Amelia siento mucho las mole- No pudo terminar su frase, su compañera le había enterrado el cuchillo en la espalda

-Alice~ sorry, necesito la llave o papá se enojará, pero no pasa nada, después volveremos a jugar, puedes ser muy _descuidada _a veces Alice~-

Unos cuantos cortes, aquí, allá y en otras partes y terminó con la pequeña llave roja del estudio.

-Momy~ ¡tengo la llave! Y Alice…¡Happy Birthday!-


End file.
